Le jour ou j ai rencontre Voldemort
by Carole ADAM
Summary: lisez pour comprendre


Rencontre avec Tom Jedusort

Dans une rue sombre de Touzi en Albanie, non loin d'une église de type moldu, je marche dans la rue quand au loin j'entends un rire qui me glace le sang et qui me contraint à stopper ma marche. Le rire fis place a un sifflement

-«Maître,je crois que l'on nous observe»

L'homme vêtu d'une cape se retourne vers moi et m'observe d'un regard sombre, son regard me glace entièrement je n'ose à peine cligner des yeux. L'homme rompt le silence et m'interpelle.

-Qui es tu toi? Fit il d'une voix sifflante

-Je... Je... Ce fût les seuls mots qui sortis de ma bouche

-Réponds, cria l'homme en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

Ma voix est tramblante et de peur qu'il ne me tue je rassemble mes force et je réponds.

-Mon nom es Carole

-Tu es une Moldue ? Reprit il

-Une sang mêlée, mais je n'agis pas pour l'ordre du phoenix ni pour Dumbledore

L'homme baissa sa baguette magique d'un aire satisfais par mes paroles.

-Hum,Tu es très chanceuse jeune fille bien que tu sois sang mêlée j'aurais pus te tuer et si tu avais été envoyer par Dumbledore je t'aurais tuer pour le plaisir , mais , puisque tu me dis que tu n'es pas sous ses ordres je te laisse partir.

-Ouff, Merci par Salazard

-Pardon! Tu viens de dire par Salazard, tu connais donc mon ancêtre.

-Votre ancêtre?

-Oui, vois tu je suis Lord Voldemort Héritier de Salazard Serpentard

Sans savoir pourquoi, une certaine admiration envers cet homme commence à naître. Cette admiration me rend soudainement muette ? En signe de respect je baisse la tete.

-Hum, fit il Je constate une admiration envers moi, n'est ce pas

-oui disais je alors timidement, j'ai une grande admiration pour vous mon lord.

-Tu n'as pas peur de mon passée, de ce que je représente.

-Non, car je pense que la vie ne vous a pas laisser le choix et qu'a force d'endurer les épreuves que vous avez vécus vous n'avez eu qu'une seule envie celle de vous venger et de montrer qui êtes réellement.

Le mage noir sourit en me regardant avec tendresse sa main toucha ma joue au contact de sa peau froide je frémis légèrement puis il reprit.

-Pour une sang mêlée, tu es très intelligente tu es même une assez bonne psychologue , en effet c'est la vie qui m'as rendu comme ça, si la vie c'était comporter mieux avec moi je serais certainement devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Carole dis moi, notre rencontre n'est pas anodine aimerais tu avoir une place dans mon cercle privé

-Votre cercle privé ?

-Mes amis proches si tu veux.

-Oui je veux bien, et je penses que l'une de mes amies aimerait aussi être amie avec vous, elle cous admire plus que moi

-Quel est son nom

-Elle s'appelle Marie elle vit en France

-Ça tombe bien je comptait allez en France bientôt, j'essaierais de la voir. Dis m'en plus sur elle s'il te plais

-Elle est pas très grande,elle mesure 1m55 le visage assez fin, les cheveux légèrement frisé les yeux marrons assez mince

-Et point de vus Magique quel es son niveau d'étude à t'elle été a Poudlard et dans quelle maison.

-Vous devez avoir des bases magique solides si vous etes allez a Durmstrang car la bas il forment des sorciers à la magie noire d'ailleurs plusieurs de mes hommes sont passser par cette école.

-Oui

-Ton amie de quel sang est elle.

A cette question je me mordis la lèvre, Marie est une fille issue d'une famille de moldue . Une frayeur m'envahit à l'idée que tom ne cherche à la tuer quand il saura son sang.

-Elle est moldu

Je hochais la tête et me mordis la lèvres de peur que Tom décide de me tuer et de tuer mon amie

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vous tuerais ni l une ni l'autre

-Même si Marie es née moldue

-Cela ne pose pas de problème

-La dessus vous avez raison et vous savez elle m'as un jour dis que son rêve serais de vous servir

-Alors aidons la à réaliser son rêve

-Vous avez Raison

-Sache que j'ai toujours raison.

Je hoche la tête

Bien je vais devoir interrompre notre rencontre car ce soir j'ai une réunion avec mes hommes. J'ai quelque instructions a leur donner et je voudrais savoir si il avance dans leur responsabilité vis à vis de moi.

-J'aimerais y assister

-Tu ne le peux pas encore tu ne fais pas parti du cercle

-Mais puisque vous etes le maître , vous ne pouvez pas vous arranger pour pour que j'assiste à la réunion pour voir comment ça se passe.

Je vois que tu es determiner , et ça me plais bien, je vais faire le nécéssaire, tu es libre la

-oui

-Alors prend mon bras, je vais te faire transplaner

-J'hésitais un moment et jje prend son bras d'un coup je me sens saisie d'une crampe a l'estomac et de nausée . Le mage noir me fis transplaner dans un très grand château sur place il me fis entrer dans une grande salle ayant pour seul mobilier une table et autour de cette table des mangemort était installés. Les mangesmorts me regardaient et je restais figé sur place. Voldemort me rassura

-Ne t'inquiètes pas

Puis il s'adressa à ses hommes

-Mes amies, je vous présentes Carole, je l'ai rencontrer ce matin, elle voudrais participer à l'une de nos réunion de travail en vus de nous rejoindre par la suite

Les mangemort écoutient leur maître en silence, le lord s'approche de la table et mefis signe , je m'approche prêt de lui et il me désigne une chaise

-Assieds toi

J'obéis et il murmure

-Comme tu n'est pas encore du cercles tu as juste a écouter en silence. Tu ne peux pas encore réellement y participer mais si tu as des question tu me les poseras une fois la réunion fini

Je hoche la tête

La réunion dura Longtemps, le mage noir fit le point sur les activités qu'il avait confier à ses hommes

-Bien Maître

J'écoutais sans rien dire comme Tom me l'avais conseiller, je me disais que j'avais bien fais de suivre le mage noir pour cette réunion car ça m'a parmi de rencontrer l'une de mes idole. En effet Severus Rogue est certes un mangemort mais j ai une certaine admiration pour lui car d'un point de vu personnel j'ai eu un peu le même destin sentimental. Le lord l'ignore sûrement mais Severus étais amoureux de Lily Evains Potter et le soir ou Voldemort l'as tuer Severus à tout perdu. J'ai moi même perdu celui que j'aimais pas dans les même circonstace mais on me l'as piquer un peu comme quand James avait prit Lily à Severus.. J'écoutais attentivement sans rien dire

Au milieu de la nuit j''étais presque dans les vape et la réunion prit alors fin le mage noir s approche et

-Tu dors Carole

-Un peu.

-La réunion es finie, tu veux que je te ramène

-Si vous voulez!

Il sourit et me tend un petit miroir

-Tiens ce miroir te permettre de rester en contact avec moi.

Je prends le miroir et le mage me demande

-Dis moi Quels sont vos point fort et faibles a toi et a Marie ?

-Marie est très douée pour les sortilège et la magie Noire mais la botanique et les potions c'est pas son fort elle a un peu de mal

-Rogue peut l aider si elle le veut dis lui

-OK ! Je lui dirais

-Et toi quel sont tes point faible et fort

-Je suis douée en à peu près toutes les matière d'ailleurs en potion et en botanique j'aide souvent Marie quand elle n'arrive pas à finir ses potions.

-Je vois que tu aimes bien travailler avec elle c'est une bonne chose car pour les missions,j'envoie souvent mes hommes travailler en équipe, vous irez ensemble tu es d'accord ?

-Oui maître

Tom souriait quand je l'appel Maître et me fis alors transplaner et me déposa à Paris puis avant que puisse le remercier il disparu dans un épais nuage de fumée noire.

Quelques jours après je repensais à ma rencontre avec le mage noir,je n'en reviens toujours pas, j'ai rencontrer le plus grand sorcier du monde Lord Voldemort ainsi que mon idole Severus Rogue

Je sortis mon téléphone et je compose le numéro de Marie

Elle répond d'une voix musicale.

-Allô

-Marie

-Oui

-A va c'est Carole

-Ça va bien et toi?

-Ça va je viens de rentrer de vacances.

-C'est bien t'en a profiter.

-Oui et j'ai d'ailleurs fais une étrange rencontre quand j'étais la bas

-Ah!bon.

-Oui!

-Qui as tu rencontrer ? Fis Marie

J'hésitais un moment et je repris

-Durant mon voyage,j'ai rencontrer,j'ai rencontrer le plus grand sorcier du monde, le seigneur des ténèbres si tu préfère.

-Voldemort, tu as rencontrer Voldemort mon idole tu as trop de la chance, j'aimerais tant le rencontrer, tu lui as parler de moi j'espère.

-Évidemment,d'ailleurs est ce que ça t'intéresserais de devenir mangemort.

-Être mangemort serait l'un de mes plus grands rêves, je suis sur que pour les missions je m'en sortirais très bien, par contre je voudrais pas tuer des moldus je préférerais faire des combats contre des membres de l'ordre.

-L'un de ses projets est de kidnapper Harry potter et de le faire se soumettre pour faire de lui un mangemort.

-Ça par contre c'est une mauvaise idée

-Tu crois.

-Oui regarde Harry est censé le tuer et le mage noir risque sa vie en tentant se faire ça. Moi je ne veux pas que Tom fasse cette mission.

-C'est Rogue qui kidnappera Harry

-Je doute fort qu'il y arrive car Harry et lui ce déteste

 ***a suivre...** *


End file.
